Curse of the Pact
by Molly Renata
Summary: AU fic based on different events in Part 3 of Radiant Dawn. Pelleas x Micaiah, contains SPOILERS. R&R would be preferable.


Curse of the Pact: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Game: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn

Setting: Pre-part 3 chapter 13 to pre-part 3 endgame

Pairing: Pelleas x Micaiah, with one-sided Sothe x Micaiah

Author's Note: This is a little AU, and may be somewhat OOC. I know this isn't how the events really play out in the game, but heck... I love the Pelleas x Micaiah coupling, and I found out about that after playing through... hey... just part 1 has enough hints for me. XD I don't even remember the dialogue if Pelleas dies, due to the fact that since my first playthrough I've never killed him... he's one of my favorite characters. Poor guy. :(

Well, yeah, yeah... On to the wonderful crack-ness! I've already got plans for a few other couplings, if I can ever get to writing and posting them... I think one of them will involve two newcomers in Radiant Dawn as well. ;)

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the companies involved with it.

**ab****ba**

"This is why I want you to do it. Micaiah, I want you to kill me."

The silver-haired girl stepped back in shock at what her king had just said. She had heard everything about the blood pact; how if Pelleas were to defy the orders of Begnion's senate, then all of Daein could die. It was an old tale, and he thought he had found the answer to the question about the pact. That question was, was there a way to break the pact? The senate had complete control over Daein, and they were using the country as their pawns to destroy not only Crimea's army and the Greil Mercenaries, but also the army of Begnion's apostle, which opposed the senate.

"Are... are you sure about this, King Pelleas?" Micaiah questioned, stepping a little closer to him. She looked at him, and noticed his gaze was filled with sadness and regret. She truly felt sorry for him... why did it have to be this way?

"Please, Micaiah," the young king pleaded. "You must... otherwise, the entirety of Daein will die. So please..."

Micaiah shook her head. "N-no... Pelleas... I don't want... to kill you..."

"Do you perhaps think there is another way out of the pact?" Pelleas inquired. "Would you know what that way is? As of now, we have no way of finding out if there is indeed another way to break the pact. You have to kill me, Micaiah."

"A-alright... then..." Micaiah was hesitant, but she realized that he had made up his mind a long time ago. There was no use arguing with Pelleas once he'd decided something. She took the knife from his hand, looking down as she prepared to slit his throat.

Something held her back, though. Something kept her from doing it. She just stood there, unable to do anything. The blade of the knife pressed against his neck, drawing a thin line of blood where the edge was. It hadn't cut into anything, though. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she pulled back her hand.

"N-no... I... I just... can't do it, Pelleas..."

Pelleas rubbed his neck where she had cut him, looking down at the blood on his fingers. "Why... why did you stop, Micaiah?"

"I... can't kill you, Pelleas," Micaiah replied. "I... there has to be another way. Lady Almedha seemed to know something about the pact... we should ask her."

"But... Micaiah, I'm sure that was the way to break the pact," Pelleas said. "I..."

Micaiah calmly dropped the knife, placing her hand on his neck. The warm sensation that occurred when she used her Sacrifice technique to heal him made him feel rather bad about his own decision.

Then, he spoke up. "Alright, Micaiah. We'll ask Mother."

"I... I'm so scared..." Micaiah said quietly. "I... I didn't want... to lose anyone..."

Sothe looked at Micaiah with a blank expression on his face. Something seemed to be odd about her... the way she had called the king without any honorifics, the way she had hesitated to kill him in spite of the fact that it was his wish.

He thought that pity for such a weak person wasn't befitting of his Micaiah.

_His_ Micaiah... Sothe mentally laughed. He didn't think that she felt anything in that way of him. Deep inside, he wished that Pelleas had died. He could feel Micaiah's sympathy radiating from her in waves. He hated that sympathy. He hated seeing Micaiah bend to her knees before someone weaker than her...

"Is there something wrong, Sothe?" Tauroneo asked, turning to him.

"Oh, it's... nothing," Sothe muttered. Was this jealousy that he felt?

**ab****ba**

The battle had ended when a Goldoan black dragon had approached, blasting a hole in the side of the castle. Unbeknownst to Micaiah, this same black dragon rushed to her aid. It was Prince Kurthnaga, the same person she had met so long before when he was visiting the outside world and masquerading as a beorc.

Micaiah still had to question Almedha about the blood pact. Now that the apostle's army was retreating, she felt there was time.

However, Almedha had a simple response. "I didn't want you to kill my dear sweet son..."

"It's alright, Mother," Pelleas said. "I've made up my mind. I want to make this sacrifice for my country, and for you."

"No... Pelleas..." Almedha soon fell into tears. "No! You mustn't throw your life away!"

It was then that the younger dragon intervened. "Sister... please relax. We don't have to kill Pelleas."

"Kurth?" Micaiah seemed surprised at this. She didn't know Kurthnaga was a black dragon, nor that he was Almedha's younger brother. "Your... sister?"

"I'll explain later," Kurthnaga replied simply. "Now, as for the blood pact... it would be possible to break it without killing Pelleas. As you know, the breaking of the pact involves the destruction of the document, and the death of the one bound. However... it takes two parties to make a pact. You could kill the senator that made the pact instead."

"Oh..." This caused a feeling of relief to well up in Almedha's heart. "So there is a way? Oh, thank the goddess!"

Pelleas looked down slightly. On one end, he was relieved that he could go on living... but on the other end, he wished he had died. He didn't want to face life anymore. He had no meaning to.

"Micaiah." Kurthnaga turned to the Silver-Haired Maiden. "Queen Almedha is my sister. She and I are royalty of Goldoa."

"Goldoa... the land of the dragons..." Micaiah said slowly. "So you're... a dragon? A black dragon?"

"Yes, that would be correct," Kurthnaga replied. "Queen Almedha and I are both black dragons... However, Queen Almedha has lost her laguz powers due to the birth of her son by a beorc..."

Micaiah turned away. "Yes, that will be quite fine for now. May I... please speak with King Pelleas... um... Prince Kurth, I guess?"

"Yes, Prince Kurthnaga of Goldoa," the younger dragon said. "Although... you can just call me Kurth."

"Yes... Kurth," Micaiah said with a nod. She took Pelleas' hand and led him away.

**ab****ba**

"Pelleas, please... don't be sad," Micaiah said, trying to soothe him. "If you're alive, you'll continue to be with all of your friends..."

The realization had already dawned on Pelleas, however. "I'm... not the true king of Daein, am I? Lady Almedha... isn't really my mother, is she?"

"Don't say that, Pelleas," Micaiah said. "To me, you will always be the king of Daein."

"But... why?" Pelleas wondered. "I lack royal blood. If Lady Almedha lost her laguz powers by giving birth to the child of a beorc, then... I'm not her true son... I'm a spirit-charmer, not a Branded."

"Pelleas, don't feel sad... please..." Micaiah drew Pelleas closer to her, looking into his sullen, downcast, yet still beautiful ocean-blue eyes. "I... I never wanted you to die. You may have been tricked by the senate, but... how do I say this..."

"M-Micaiah, you're..." Pelleas breathed a heavy sigh. He wasn't entirely sure of what to say; all he knew was that their noses almost touched. Something was wrong with her. "Why... why are you glad I'm alive? I've caused you so much pain and suffering..."

"Pelleas... don't think like that... it's been a joy to live alongside you and know you," Micaiah said. "And now... I think I can finally say..."

Inwardly, Pelleas groaned. Was she being cheesy at a time like this? If there was one thing he _didn't_ want, it was Micaiah saying ridiculous things when they were surrounded by enemies. "Micaiah, please don't say it..."

"Oh, but Pelleas..." Micaiah leaned in closer and Pelleas felt the skin of her nose brush against his. "It's true. There's a reason I've been trying to keep you safe and happy... it's because... it's because I love you."

"No..." Pelleas shook his head. "Please, don't love me. I don't deserve anyone's love... I'm nothing but filth, and yet somehow I've ascended to the throne. Micaiah, you have no reason to love me. No reason whatsoever..."

"So you don't love me back? Is that it?" Micaiah closed her eyes. "I've known of your crush on me since before this conflict began." She opened her eyes, looking into his. "Remember... I can see your thoughts."

"You... you must be a Branded, then," Pelleas said. "That mark on your hand... must truly be a brand."

"I'm sorry, Pelleas..." Micaiah frowned, looking down. "I... I'm not worthy of loving you. I'm not worthy of being loved by anyone..."

"No, Micaiah," Pelleas said. "We may be opposites, but it's okay. It's perfectly fine. Everything will be alright..."

"Are you sure about this, Pelleas?" Micaiah asked. "If you want, you can just leave me right now, and forget I said anything... I don't want to love you, but I've felt that I need to. So, Pelleas... do whatever you desire... you can scorn me... hate me... cast me out... anything you want."

Pelleas shook his head, putting his arms around her. "I'm not casting you out, Micaiah. You're Daein's last hope. So please, Micaiah... if you truly love me, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. I don't want you to go..."

"P-Pelleas..." Micaiah couldn't help the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Hoping to quell them, she leaned in and gave him a soft, brief kiss. As she broke away, she noticed he, too, was crying.

"Micaiah... thank you... for everything," Pelleas said. "You've been so kind to me... all this time. You've helped me so much... I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't need to... Pelleas..." Micaiah smiled softly, an expression of happiness reflected in her molten-gold eyes. "Just this... is fine."

"I'm sorry, we should be leaving now," Pelleas said. "I don't want anyone to... see you with me."

Micaiah nodded. "Yes, Pelleas. I'll take my leave now."

As she walked off, Pelleas could feel a distinct presence. Somehow, he knew exactly who it was.

Sothe had been watching.

_Oh, by the goddess..._

**ab****ba**

"Dammit, Micaiah... why!?"

Sothe had been sitting in his room, agonizing himself over what he had seen. He was _thoroughly_ pissed off, especially because Micaiah's heart was with someone else. His feelings would never be known...

The worst part was, she had known him ever since he was but a tiny boy. And yet, she had chosen this false king over her childhood friend. This, more than anything, made Sothe both angry and jealous.

Just _how_ did she decide to choose Pelleas over him?

How long had she loved him? How long had she wanted to be with him? Sothe wondered these questions as well as a few others, growling slightly in his outrage. Pelleas was a weak man, one who never deserved to be king in the first place... and finding out that he wasn't really of royal blood made Sothe feel so incredibly angry. Angry with the senate for tricking this weak person into becoming king, and angry with Pelleas for forging the pact in the first place. He had been living this lie for nothing.

And worse, now Micaiah was falling for that false king as well! Sothe refused to believe that Micaiah actually felt that way. She _had_ to have said that simply to inflate his ego...

"Sothe?"

The green-haired rogue looked up, finding Micaiah standing over him. "Oh... Micaiah..."

"Is... is there something wrong, Sothe?" Micaiah asked. "You seem to be... quivering. It's very unlike you..."

"Micaiah, I want to tell you something," Sothe stated, punctuating it with a growl. "Don't... don't _ever_ go near Pelleas, _ever again_, if you value his or your life. Alright?"

Micaiah seemed surprised at this. "But... but why? Why are you so angry, Sothe?"

"You said those words," Sothe growled. "You said... _those_ words to him."

"Sothe, that's no reason to be so angry," Micaiah said. "You and I have been friends for a very long time. I don't understand why it would change now."

Had she just rejected him? "Micaiah, what are you trying to say?"

"Sothe, you don't understand..." Micaiah sighed. "I've always thought of you as a... little brother. Since we're like family, I don't think it should change. But I'll need to... fall in love sometime. And..."

"So you go with the weak false king instead of me?" Sothe questioned, not even realizing that he'd stated his opinion out loud.

"Please, don't be angry," Micaiah said. "He is weak, yes, but... he needs someone strong by his side to guide him. And... I truly believe I love him. He is the kindest, sweetest person I've ever known... next to Leonardo, of course..." she added with a giggle.

Sothe groaned. "You don't get it, do you, Micaiah? _I_ loved you. _I_ am more worthy of your love than that weak man. Why do you just go off with him and completely ignore my feelings?"

"Sothe, I'm sorry," Micaiah said. "But my mind is made up. I love Pelleas. You're still my family, of course... but I want Pelleas as my lover."

He breathed a sigh. "Alright, fine... it always was impossible to argue with you, Micaiah."

"You need to settle down," Micaiah said. "I want you to be able to sleep tonight, so you can fight tomorrow if the apostle's army attacks again. Remember... we're still bound by the pact. If it helps... I'll sleep in your room tonight."

"No, Micaiah, it's fine," Sothe said. "You... may be with Pelleas."

His unexpected change of attitude surprised Micaiah. "Are you sure it's okay with you? You seemed like you were going to rip someone's head off there..."

"Yeah, it's fine," Sothe said. "I... suppose. You're older than me, and I have to respect my elders, right?"

Micaiah giggled. "If you say so."

As she turned to leave, Sothe felt an unexpected feeling of peace befall him. "Maybe... she is doing the right thing..."

**ab****ba**

"Pelleas..."

Micaiah's voice was quiet and hesitant. She stepped into the room, looking around. He was sitting on the bed, flipping through what appeared to be a magic tome.

"I'm sorry, Micaiah," Pelleas said, looking up from the book. "You... had an argument with Sothe, didn't you?"

"Yes... I did." Micaiah frowned, leaning up against the wall. "He... didn't seem too pleased with my decision."

"I know he loves you," Pelleas said. "Why did you reject him?"

"I... only have room for one in my heart," Micaiah replied. "I love him, but it's always been more of the love that a sister gives to her brother. I didn't want to go beyond that... in spite of his constant mental pleas."

"But why?"

Micaiah closed her eyes. "I don't really know. I just think that after I met you, which was when his feelings began to show, I felt much more attracted to you than to him. He called you a 'weak false king'... I don't think you're a bad person, but I know he intended it as an insult."

"Jealousy," Pelleas said, turning back to his book. "Deep in his heart, I know he doesn't hate me."

"I know he doesn't hate you, Pelleas," Micaiah said. "He even allowed me to stay with you in the room tonight-"

"Wait, he did _what!?_"

Micaiah blushed. "Oh, I suppose I shouldn't have said that so loudly..."

"It's... it's alright, Micaiah," Pelleas said. "I just... don't think I'm..."

He closed the book, setting it aside. "...Micaiah?"

"Yes? What is it, Pelleas?"

"I'm... sorry..." He stood, walking over to her. "I... I've caused you so much pain and suffering... and it's all my fault. I... brought this curse upon myself, and it's affected you, and the rest of Daein, the country I love... the country I was born in... I feel I am a fool for all of this... and that is why... I wanted to take my own life..."

"Or rather, you wanted _me_ to take your life," Micaiah corrected. "I... I understand. You... wanted to die by the hand of the person you loved most in life, didn't you?"

"Y-yes... Micaiah... if I were to die... I was sure... it'd only be by your hands," Pelleas said. "So... I'm so very sorry... I didn't know you loved me as well... I don't want to hurt you..."

"Oh... Pelleas..." Micaiah moved over to him, taking him in her arms and drawing her close to rest against her. He was significantly taller, but she didn't care. It felt nice to be close to him... His warm breath on her skin made her feel a little relieved that she had decided not to take his life. If she had killed him, she would never have been able to feel this closeness...

Absently, her fingers traced over the scar that remained on his neck. She felt him stifle a sob as she did this.

"M-Micaiah... I... oh, goddess, I'm so sorry... I... I didn't realize..."

"Pelleas... please, don't cry..." she whispered, placing her hand on the back of his neck. "Please... don't cry... please..."

"Micaiah... b-but... I... I'm so weak... and foolish..." He was quickly breaking down, his face slumped into her shoulder and tears flowing freely. "I... I didn't want to... leave you behind... but it seems... oh, by the goddess..."

Micaiah frowned, trying to comfort him. "Pelleas... oh, Pelleas... you poor, sweet boy..."

He said no more, continuing to sob into her shoulder. She wanted so desperately to cheer him up somehow, to comfort him, to make him feel happy once again...

"Pelleas... don't worry... I still love you... you mean more to me... than anyone else... and I'm so glad... you didn't die..."

"Mi...caiah... oh, Micaiah..." he uttered slowly. "I'm... so, so... sorry... I..."

"Don't cry anymore, Pelleas..." she soothed. "Don't cry... it'll be alright... you're still alive, aren't you...?"

"M-Micaiah..."

She moved her head a little, to gaze into his eyes, which were still wet with tears. Gently, sweetly, she kissed him, feeling as if she were pouring out all of her love in that one kiss. He kissed her back, still crying, the tears flowing down his face and onto hers.

And he closed his eyes, wanting to feel her love. He wanted to experience her at her fullest... to allow her to soothe him, to relieve him of his fears. She kissed him with love and compassion, not even using her tongue until he had started to practically beg her for it. He wanted comfort, and he wanted as much of it as he could get...

They began to kiss a little more vigorously, tongues battling in each others' mouths for dominance. Pelleas, however, quickly let Micaiah dominate; he liked the way it felt, and it made him feel a little better about himself. Her kiss was magical, soothing, and so wonderful he felt as if he were going to melt.

She broke away, all too soon for him. "Pelleas... are you feeling better?"

"A little, but..." he shook his head. "Please... just... kiss me again..."

"You're... still sad, aren't you?" she observed.

"Y-yes... Micaiah... I... I need you..." he said. "Please... please... I beg of you... please, just..."

He didn't have to say another word. Her mouth was on his before he could even finish what he was saying, and he gratefully accepted the kiss, still letting tears flow from his eyes. Her kisses... they made him feel truly alive again. He felt so regretful, and so sad... he felt he should just drown himself in Micaiah's pure and gentle love and affection.

Surely that would cheer him up... wouldn't it...?

**ab****ba**

Author's Note: So, yeah, Pelleas is really cute. I love him to death. I just wish he wasn't so weak. :3 I've heard of people pairing him with Elincia, but that really doesn't work until part 4, and through the game Pelleas x Micaiah really seems to work better for me (especially since I really don't like Sothe x Micaiah, but I love the potential love triangle it creates just as with Ike x Elincia + Geoffrey and Leonardo x Laura + Aran, except I doubt Aran would be nearly as extreme as the other two XD).

Hope you enjoyed the fic! Please review if you've read it.


End file.
